


Screaming like a siren

by mm8



Series: MMoM [59]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Community: hh_sugarquill, Community: wand_in_a_knot, Implied Mpreg, Knotting, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2016, Omega Teddy, Possessive Behavior, Rimming, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 11:31:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6904102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teddy had gone into heat early.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Screaming like a siren

**Author's Note:**

> For day 19 of the 2016 round of mmom. Written for round 1 of wand_in_a_knot. I was tagged by rhye and my prompt was 'fire'. And A/B/O HP? Why the fuck not? Title from the song I Am The Fire by Halestorm.

Everything was fine when Teddy woke up on Thursday. Okay that wasn't true. His slept through his alarm clock, waking up two hours past when he originally wanted to. His whole body ached miserably from head to toe. He felt exhausted even though he'd gone to bed early last night. Honestly, he wanted to go back to sleep. But he had his healer finals to study for. His exams were in two weeks and if he didn't study how to effectively reattach limbs from splinching r he would fail for sure. So Teddy flipped over the covers, got out of bed and made his way to the basement kitchen where he could grab himself a nutrition bar for a quick breakfast.

Grimmauld Place was hot and empty. Maybe Kreacher had lit one of the fireplaces? Teddy often felt lonely these past few months being in the big house with only the crazy house elf for company. He often thought about giving Kreacher a holiday or something. But where did house elves go on holiday? Where could he send Kreacher? Hogwarts? Cousin Draco's? Actually that might not be a bad idea.

There were signs of Harry all over Grimmauld Place. Photographs, old papers, spare glasses, his old Firebolt propped up in the corner. In all appearances his Godfather would be home by tea time. But Teddy had kept their house as a bit of a museum ever since Harry left on an important undercover mission over six months ago. He hadn't seen his Godfather in six months. It was a long time for any twenty year old to go without seeing their bond mate. He hadn't had any word from Harry in all that time either. Harry had warned him before hand. It was the whole _deep cover, very secret_ bit. He hated it. Teddy understood that his Godfather had been Auror for almost all of Teddy's life. It was his career and Harry loved it and was amazingly good at it. That didn't mean that Teddy as Harry's bond mate didn't have to like it.

The Metamorphmagus peeked his head around the corner of the kitchen, expecting to see a roaring fire and Kreacher sweeping up. But nothing. The fire hadn't been lit in ages (and why would it have been it was summertime) and the house elf was nowhere in sight. The kitchen was grimy, dishes piled up in the sink and on the counter top. Old pots and pans with caked on food rested on the stove. Man, he was going to have to get Kreacher to really clean this mess up. Or do it himself. Teddy searched around the kitchen, going through several cupboards until he found a apple cinnamon crisp nutrition that he had been craving. He grabbed about five more for good measure. 

Just as he put his foot on the first step of the staircase, Teddy hissed as his back spasmed and he gripped his lower back. He paused on the stairs as he collected his thoughts. What on earth was going on? Why was feeling off? Exhaustion, aching, depression, over heating, craving food, the back pain? Normally he had these symptoms a few hours before his heat. But that was two weeks away. It had been circled on the calendar for ages. Perfectly calculated and timed from his last heat last year. Maybe he was sick. It didn't matter really. He had a final to study for.

Teddy had been in the library only for a half hour when the he opened all of the windows. It was so damn hot. The nice May breeze felt wonderful on his skin. He finished off the last of his bars and sucked the little bits of cinnamon off his fingers. Oh God, it was so delicious. How did Muggles manage to make a nutrition bar so yummy? Hmm, just like Harry. His hand wandered south and slipped beneath the band of his boxers. His cock was already half-erect. He leaned his head back on the headrest of the chaise lounge, shutting his eyes. Teddy played with the head of his dick, twisting it as he imagined Harry, big strong Alpha Harry hovering over him, exerting his dominance and claim. Harry would make sure that Teddy's hands were restrained so he couldn't pleasure himself. No he wasn't allowed to come until his Alpha said he could. His Alpha would plunge his dick into him, over and over without any mercy, and--

His eyes nearly popped out when Teddy felt the tell-tale slick slowly running down his arse cheeks. 

"Shit." Teddy muttered. 

He was going into heat early. Alone. Fuck, fuck, fuck.

The Metamorphmagus had a enough sense left in him to shut all of the windows in the library. The house may be disguised to Muggles and Wizards who didn't know about it, but that didn't mean that any Alpha who caught on to his scent would prowl around outside. There was no reason to lock any of the doors in the house either. The front and back doors were already locked and had charms on them. No strangers or unwelcomed visitors would be allowed. So during his heat Teddy would be allowed to come and go as he pleased. Usually it was the Alpha or a trusted family member who fetched the Omega's water and food. Teddy was just going to have to fend for himself. 

He stripped himself of his already soaked boxers, kicking them near one of the bookcases before he made himself comfortable on the chaise lounge. Teddy continued on with his fantasy as he stroked his cock from balls to tip. Yes, his Alpha would take him roughly, bottoming out with the first thrust. Teddy couldn't help but drool a little as he thought about it. Harry's large veiny manhood, stretching him wide. Teddy groaned and picked up the pace. He imagined his bond mate's deep baritone commanding him---

"Teddy."

The Omega stilled. His heart practically skipped a beat. He opened his eyes and twisted his head toward the sound. There he was. His Alpha in all of his glory. During their six month absence, Harry had grown a beard. It looked very good on him, very fitting. His hair was cut short and he was wearing a charm to cover up his scar. He was wearing a form fitting polo shirt and jeans. It was still Harry. Very muscular, tall, tanned. So much Alpha. 

"Teddy," Harry repeated. His voice was deep, dangerous. 

Teddy noticed on second glance that Harry was shaking slightly, his fists were clenched. He could hardly see the beautiful green of Harry's irises because his pupils were blown so wide. Ah, he was close to going feral, going to the rut of all ruts. _Understandable_ , Teddy thought. They had been apart for six months. In the back of his mind he wondered how his Godfather conveniently got here. Of course his mind answered him with _it's dynamics biology, dummy_. Oh right. Because a mated Alpha will cross heaven and hell to get to their Omega in heat. It was a well documented. Gammy taught all of that stuff when he was kid along with the bird and the bees. 

Teddy offered Harry his neck as a sign of submission. " _Alpha_ ," he moaned. "Please?"

Harry was on him in an instant, flipping him over on to his stomach and lifting his arse in the air. Teddy sunk his fingers into the fabric of the chaise lounge, gasping as Harry unexpectedly spread his cheeks apart and began to lick up his slick. Harry's tongue darted in and out of his hole and lapped up his juices. His beard felt so new and marvelous against his hot skin. And the sounds, oh Merlin, he couldn't believe how horny he was getting just from the sound of his partner tongue-fucking him. 

"Harry, Alpha, please!" 

A deep growl emitted from Harry. It took a moment and Teddy heard the sound of a zipper being undone and with one smooth thrust, his Alpha's cock was inside of him. Both men groaned at the same time. One of Harry's hands gripped his left hip. There would be a bruise later, but he didn't care. 

Harry's thrusts were fast and erratic. It was driving Teddy crazy. He couldn't get enough of it. His Alpha felt so good inside of him. So fucking big. With each passing thrust he felt the veins of Harry's cock massage his walls just right. It was so perfect. Every time that Harry bottomed out there was a squelching sound of Teddy's slick being pushed out, and Teddy would moan louder. It was so dirty and hot, but he loved it. The feel of the fabric against his bottom was new too. They never had sex with one of them fully clothed before. Teddy had to admit he absolutely loved it.

His Alpha tugged at his hair, pulling hair head up, and opening his throat. "Mine," Harry growled low. "Mine, mine, _mine_."

"Yes," Teddy responded. "Yes, oh Gods, _yes_! Always. Yours. Yours." He could feel Harry's knot begin to tug on his rim. Merlin, he wanted to be filled… filled with Harry's cock, his come, his pups. "Please," he begged pathetically. "Please let me come, Alpha?" 

Harry twisted his fingers his Teddy's hair and buried his cock into the Omega, fitting snugly, his knot locking them together. "Yes," he said pleasantly. "Yes, Omega." Harry reached around and wrapped Teddy's neglected erection. The Omega gasped at the touch. It didn't take long before Teddy was coming, hot white spurts coating the Alpha's hand.

"Fuck, I can feel your arse milking me," Harry purred, sounding pleased, more himself and sound. "This was definitely worth Appraterating over 16,000 kilometers to come home to."

Teddy hummed in agreement.

**Author's Note:**

> * Kudos are amazing and I will never stop asking for them, but getting comments, actual feedback from readers means so much. Taking five seconds out of your time can really make my day.
>   
> 
> * You can follow me on [tumblr](http://mm8fic.tumblr.com/).
>   
> 


End file.
